


For Her

by Ilearnedtoreadforthis



Series: For You [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Morgan Stark - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Past Mpreg, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis/pseuds/Ilearnedtoreadforthis
Summary: Steve turned on the radio and held his daughter close to his chest as he glided across the room slowly with her. As Steve danced with her, visions were running through his head. He had images of the two of them dancing at the Father/Daughter Dance in a school gym. A dark haired, five year old smiling up at him while dancing on his shoes. Then he saw him teaching her how to dance, as she prepares for the prom and fast forward to her wedding, Steve smiling down at the beautiful bride as he swings her around the dancefloor. Steve took a deep breath and held her just a little tighter, savoring the moment.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: For You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017438
Comments: 20
Kudos: 239





	For Her

Steve cradled his little girl in his arms, gently swaying her back and forth, babbling, “I don’t think Daddy is ever going to get out of here.” 

Tony had agreed to be a chaperone for Peter’s school field trip to the nature center. It was Tony’s first time leaving Morgan for more than a shower since she was born and therefore, Steve’s first time caring for her all by himself. 

Steve tilts his head down and blows bubbles into her cheek, watching her gurgle back up at him. “Almost, baby girl.” For the past week he had been anxiously watching Morgan, waiting for her first smile. He swore that each attempt was just a little bit better than the last.

“She’s only five weeks old, Steve,” Tony glanced over at them as he helped Peter on with his jacket. “You know all the baby books say babies don’t smile until six to twelve weeks.” Tony turned to Peter nudging him to the kitchen, “Grab your lunch and we can go.”

“Excuse me,” Steve stopped rocking and looked indignant, “That is the average baby but this is our daughter we are talking about, and she is definitely not average.” Steve makes a silly face at Morgan, “Right, princess?” He turns his attention back to Tony, “And apparently you have forgotten that Peter smiled at this age.”

Tony was surprised, “Really? How did you know that?”

“Peter’s scrapbook that you made for me. I know every page by heart.” Steve smiled over at his son who was putting his lunch in his backpack and beamed with pride. He may have not had the opportunity to be there first hand to experience everything but he had combed that scrapbook hundreds of times that first year they were all together, memorizing every detail.

“Oh, babe, that’s so sweet.” Tony takes a few steps toward Steve and kisses him on the cheek.

“Come on, Dad, we are supposed to be there by eight,” Peter stood anxiously by the door.

“Plenty of time, Pete,” Steve assured him. 

Tony sighed and looked up at Steve holding Morgan, his anxiety of leaving her was written all over his face. “She just ate so she’ll be good for a couple hours. I pumped a bottle of breastmilk for you to use at ten, it's in the fridge, and I’ll be home for the next feeding at one. Please put her down for her morning nap when we leave and don’t feed her the second she wakes up, she eats at ten.”

“You said that already.” Steve looked down at Tony reassuringly. “She eats at ten. Put her down for a nap,  _ if you ever leave _ ,“ Steve laughed. “I got this, sweetheart.”

“Maybe you should chaperone and I could -”

“Dad!” Peter said, clearly upset.

“Tony,” Steve said calmly. Steve’s voice softened in order to keep it from Peter’s little ears, “You promised Peter you’d take him. And since-,” Steve’s eyes flicked down to the bundle in his arms, “you have been a little preoccupied.” Steve held up his hand, “Don’t take that the wrong way, Morgan needs you more right now and he understands that. But this is only five hours, not five days. Morgan and I will be fine. And it will be good for both of you.” Steve gave Tony a reassuring look and then smiled, “Besides, I managed to take care of Peter plenty of times and everyone came out okay.”

Tony eyes were still laced with concern, “Yeah, but Peter was already broken in when you got to him, he was pretty self-reliant by that point.”

Steve laughed, “How could I forget, he was practically driving when we met.”

“Dad, let’s go,” Peter added a stomp this time.

“One more stomp like that mister and you will be staying in the classroom today instead of attending the field trip like the rest of the class.” Tony put his hands on his hips.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Peter put his head down, shuffling his foot.

“Alright,” Tony looked back at Steve and his daughter, “I’ll be back by one. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all.” Tony gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek and glanced up at Steve. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Steve leaned down and kissed Tony gently, “Sweetheart, we’ll be fine. It’s almost like I’m her Papa or something.”

Tony rolled his eyes and turned to Peter, “Okay, kiss Papa goodbye and let’s get in the car.”

Peter jumped over to Steve, giving him a kiss, “Bye Papa, I love you.” Peter reached up to touch his sister under the chin, “Be good for Papa, Morgan. I’ll tell you all about the center when I get home. I love you.” Peter leaned and gave her a kiss, melting Steve’s heart. Peter was already the overprotective big brother.

“I love you, Pete. Have fun.” Steve hollered as Peter rushed back to Tony.

Tony opened the door and guided Peter out, ruffling his hair as he passed by and then looking behind only to mouth, “I love you” as he shut the door behind him.

“I thought they’d never leave,” Steve cooed at Morgan as she looked at him and yawned. “I see someone is ready for their nap.”

Steve walked into the nursery and sat down with Morgan in the rocking chair. He carefully cradled her head as he stared into the face that closely resembled that of his husband, “My baby girl, do you know how much I love you?” Steve traced Morgan’s face with his fingertip, thinking how he would do anything for his son and daughter.

He drew his finger back for Morgan to grab with her hand. As Morgan’s grip tightened around Steve’s finger, he couldn’t help but stare in wonder at her tiny little hand that essentially held his heart. Steve wiggled his finger and Morgan renewed the grip she was trying to maintain. After a few minutes, her eyelids started to slowly drift close. Before she fell asleep, Steve gently laid her in her crib, allowing her to keep a hold of his finger until she completely drifted off. 

It seemed like no time at all when he heard Morgan already waking from her nap. Steve had barely taken care of the morning dishes and sat down with a fresh cup of coffee when the baby monitor carried the sounds of Morgan starting to cry.

“Papa’s here,” Steve repeated until he was able to scoop up his crying daughter in his arms and hold her. He held her close to his chest as he calmed her. “I got you, baby girl. I got you.”

When her tears had subsided, Steve kissed her and then lowered Morgan to look into her face, “See, everything’s okay, Morgan. Papa’s here.” Her doe eyes opened wide as they took Steve in.

Steve walked to the window, raising the blinds, to let the sun shine in the nursery. “It’s a beautiful day baby girl, we should go for a walk before it's time to eat. What do you think?” Steve looked at Morgan and saw that his question was met with bubbles forming on her lips. “I thought you’d like that.” Steve changed her and put her in a onesie and little blue pants. “Okay, little one. Once around the block and then it’s lunch time.”

Steve walked casually around the block talking to Morgan the entire time. He described the shapes of the clouds and made up a story about the little duck cloud that had just appeared in the sky. When they passed a child riding a bike without a helmet, he told Morgan about the dangers of not wearing a helmet and that would not be allowed when she started riding a bike. And when they returned back home, Steve told Morgan the story of seeing their house for the first time, and how he and Daddy knew that this was to be their home.

“10:05,” Steve said as he looked at his watch, “Don’t tell Daddy that we’re five minutes late.” Steve chuckled as he sat with her on the couch to feed her. It took a little bit of coaxing to get her to take the bottle, since she had a clear preference for breastfeeding. “There you go,” Steve said as he burped her. He brought her back down and laid her on his legs, “Don’t worry. Daddy will be home next time. No more bottle for you.” 

As naptime approached, Morgan started to get fussy. Steve remembered from Peter’s baby book that to calm Peter when he would cry, Tony would dance with him. Steve turned on the radio and held his daughter close to his chest as he glided across the room slowly with her. As Steve danced with her, visions were running through his head. He had images of the two of them dancing at the Father/Daughter Dance in a school gym. A dark haired, five year old smiling up at him while dancing on his shoes. Then he saw him teaching her how to dance, as she prepares for the prom and fast forward to her wedding, Steve smiling down at the beautiful bride as he swings her around the dancefloor. Steve took a deep breath and held her just a little tighter, savoring the moment.

Shortly after Morgan’s breathing started to even out and her eyes started to close, Steve took her into the nursery and laid her gently in her crib and closed the blinds to darken the room. As he tiptoed out, he heard her starting to fuss again. He waited to see if she would calm back down, but her wails intensified. 

He picked Morgan up and held her to his chest. When her crying continued, he lowered her down so he could look at her face, “It’s alright baby girl. Papa’s got you.” Upon seeing that the eye contact calmed her a bit, he sat in the rocking chair, cradling her as he rocked her.

He maintained eye contact, as he spoke in hushed tones, “I’m right here, baby girl. Papa will always be here to protect you.” As he finished his sentence, Morgan’s cries stopped and her water rimmed eyes began to curl up, quickly followed by a smile.

Steve looked down at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his heart ready to burst at the seams, “That’s right baby girl, Papa will always be here for you.”


End file.
